


Kiss me through the phone

by TheTrueGaylord



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueGaylord/pseuds/TheTrueGaylord
Summary: Ever since Blackberry moved into the castle, Mutt has been all alone.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Kiss me through the phone

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!  
> This work was written for Chaos on discord! I really hope you enjoy it, and please let me know any type of feedback!!

It was another blustery day in the underground, the world was bustling as usual. Bunny selling treats at her shop, the inn owner selling rooms for hate fucks, the library correcting people on the spelling of their sign, and Mutt was actually at his post. Ever since his Lord had discovered Undyne had cameras all throughout the underground Sans had demanded that she put them on his phone so he can always check up on the lazy fool that was his brother. So he couldn't exactly sleep or skip out on work anymore. He bad thought he could push the boundaries a few times, though apparently Undyne had installed speakers with said cameras and Lord would blast an air horn through them. 

He didn't understand why his Lord cared so much whether or not he was at his post, Lord had nearly everything he could ever want! He had moved into the castle, he had made friends with that other Papyruses, he didn't have to worry about little old Mutt anymore! Though each and every night he called just as Mutt should be making dinner to chat about their days. 

A soft happy whimper left him at the thought of his call with his brother tonight, it was Friday. Story book night. Sure it seemed childish, Mutt enjoying fairy tales of all things. But it was something special to him, he and BlackBerry had the same book, and each Friday night they would eat dinner on the phone together, talk about their day, and read the next chapter. Mutt had peeked ahead a little this week and decided he might very well ask to do the voices for this weeks fairy tale. 

Soon he did doze off, but he couldn't help it. He was dehydrated and rather hungry, if he ate during the day he found, he wouldn't eat at night when Lord was on the phone. And when mutt didn't eat, BlackBerry grew worried. "I'm fine lord!" He'd say but sand would just tsk and send one of the grunt bunny men to bring him a portion of whatever sans ate that night and refuse to read until the taller skeleton ate. 

He did eventually wake, surprisingly not to the sound of horns or his brother yelling, but to the sound of sweet silence. The underground had never been this peaceful, unless jt was night. Realizing the time he scampered off home, grabbing a cinnabunny for dinner and a warm mug of spider cider and with bag of food in mouth darted home. He was quick to set his phone up in his bed, making a large nest of blankets and pillows and quickly calling his older brother. 

"Hello? Mutt is that you?" Answered the shorter skeleton. 

"Yes Lord!! It's Friday!!" Mutt squealed with a sip of his cider. 

"Indeed it is... Are you eating? I've already eaten. You've called a smidge late dumb pup." That warned a whine to leave the older skeleton. "Don't whine. Did you fall asleep? Are you eating something healthy? Nothing from the greasy spoon known as Muffets bakery? That shit is absolutely terrible for you Pap." 

A grin came over Mutt's broken mouth. "No Lord, I have a cinnabunny from miss rabbit. She says hello by the by." Remembering his warm treat he bit off an ear and licked his teeth with his orange tongue. 

A sigh came from the reciver. "Slut hasn't moved on yet hm?"

"No one could move on from you Lord! I know... I haven't." Mutt mumbled causing another sigh to leave his brother. 

"I know you miss me puppy... I'll have some days off soon. I promise. How about a story alright? Do you want to do the voices or should I?"

"Me me!!" Mutt squealed, yanking the book open. 

"Alright alright Papyrus. Calm the fuck down or no story." The shorter skeleton barked through the reciver before clearing this throat. "𝑇𝘩𝑒 𝐹𝑟𝑜𝑔 𝑃𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑒. Hm... Like froggit? Do humans have froggits?" 

Mutt shrugged, swallowing the rest of his dinner before speaking. "Maybe? They had to come from somewhere." 

"Any who. 𝑇𝘩𝑒 𝐹𝑟𝑜𝑔 𝑃𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑒. There once was a rather spoiled prince who got all that he wanted. He demand a golden toothbrush and he got it. He begged for a small dog he could carry in his leather satchel. Within the hour one was found for him. He was a rather rude, unruly beast of a prince. Never one to share his riches with the poor people of his kingdom. " Mutt held the mug of hot cider close, reading along with his brother, this story seemed interesting.  
"One day, a ragged looking old woman came to the castle doors during a rather harsh storm in spring. She begged the prince for a place to stay, pleading with him."

Realizing it was his turn mutt coughed then put on a rather silly rough voice. "Please mr. Prince. All I have to offer is this thin silver chain with a locket. Let me stay the night and you may keep it." 

BlackBerry started up again. "The prince looked down at this disgusting dirty old woman. With a scoff he said."

"You must be kidding. A single silver locket for a night in my presence? Be gone before I have you shit! I... I mean shot!" Mutt corrected himself rubbing his eye sockets. 

"I really have to get you glasses mutt. Anyway." BlackBerry continued. "Little did the prince know that this old woman was actually a beautiful enchantress. Once the door was slammed in her face she transformed, standing in at ten feet tall, a dress spun of gold and her hair a similar color. She blasted down the door with her locket, which had turned into a wand."

Mutt gasped and changed his voice. "You disgusting human. You are no more kind than a frog in fact!" 

"The enchantress blasted him with a darling beam of light, the prince squealing as he was certain he'd be turned to dust. But instead he found himself shrinking! And his once lovely hands covered in golden rings now we're a slimy green and webbed!" 

"Please! Please kind and beautiful enchantress! Please turn me back!"

"The prince cried and the enchantress crossed her arms over her ample chest."

"You have until the last leaf falls. If you can not get someone to care about you, or you care about another living creature before then, you will remain a frog. But. If you can get a woman who is both kind and beautiful to kiss you, you shall be turned back into a prince." 

"Before the prince could reply she was gone, taking his castle with her and leaving his new slimy body in the forest. Days passed and all the prince could do was cry, how unfair it all was. How hard it was to move in this disgusting new body, how his tongue had a mind of its own eating whatever bug crawled his way."

"Eeeewwww" Mutt laughed hugging the book and phone close. 

"This coming from the skeleton who ate mud."

"You told me it was chocolate!" Mutt pouted 

"And you believed it. May we get back now?"

"Yes big brother."

BlackBerry cleared his throat and took a sip of something before continuing. "After three days of crying, a local peasant girl came by the pond where the prince sat to do her wash. In her arms was a basket of rags and a top that was a loaf of still warm bread. Smelling the bread the froggy prince stopped crying and hoped over to wear the girl sat. At first he scoffed, it wasn't even cinnamon bread. Boring, basic baguette. How dare she not have something more nice for him? Then again..she didn't know he was even there. He hopped closer and sat on her knee while she began to take out her laundry, screaming as he landed on her. "

"Eek! A slimy icky frog! Gross! Off!" 

"She swatted at him with the rags, making the prince grow angry."

Mutt made his voice groggy, a new voice for the frog prince. "How dare you! I didn't do anything to you! How rude of you to judge me for my appearance! You're way uglier than I am!" Mutt put his voice back to normal. "Yikes. He should be nicer..."

"Yes he should. The girl jumped back in surprise, the frog had spoken! And he sounded so much like the missing prince, who often threw his soiled clothing at her even though she did not work for him." 

"I will take your bread as an apology! You wench!" 

"You will certainly not! You sound like the prince! And if I can take my frustration out on something that remotely sounds like the horrid monster who throws clothes at me I shall!"

"And with that she picked up the frog and threw him, the prince walking his head on a rock and sharp red blood spilling out. Realizing her mistake the girl gasped, rushing over to where she had thrown him, tears in her dull brown eyes."

"Oh no... Oh no! I am so sorry little frog! Don't die!" Mutt whispered "is he gonna die Lord? Most of the underground stories someone dies" 

"You'll see mutt." BlackBerry whispered back before continuing the story. "The prince blinked several times, struggling to keep his eyes open. The girl felt such a pain in her chest."

"I am so sorry little frog! Please be okay!" 

"I... Am the one who is sorry. I should not have been such a ninny when I was prince... You are a person too... Now I shall die never having righted my wrongs."

"The girl gasped, she had hurt the actual prince? This had to be a ruse! Then again... Normal frogs don't speak. With a sob, two tears rolled down her cheeks and onto his head, as she leaned down to whisper."

"I am so sorry sir frog prince.. Perhaps if you were nicer you'd lived longer.."

"And with that the frog let out his final breath, the girl leaning down to kiss his forehead-"

"IS HE STILL GONNA BE DEAD IF SHE KISSES HIM? SHE SAID SHE CARED!" Mutt squealed clinging to the book. 

"Mutt. If you keep interrupting I'm going to hang up."

"Sorry Lord..." 

"She leaned down and kissed his forehead, shocked at the sudden flash of light, a naked beautiful man in her lap, with a large head wound. But still breathing!"

With a gasp, mutt read his line. "Help! Help I have found the price!" 

"But his breathing barely lasted several seconds as his heart came to a stop. A local knight heard her cries and ran to her aid, seeing blood on her hands, a bloody stone and a dead prince."

"No! No I won't read tha rest Lord! It's too sad!"

"Then I will. Look at where you live mutt, there is no happy ending." Clearing his throat BlackBerry continued on. "A gasp left the night as he bound the hands of the peasant girl, leaving the blood on her clothes and hands. "You shall be stoned for this! " Declared the king once hearing his only son had died. After a lovely burial the poor peasant was tied to a post, and heavy stones thrown at her until she died. The moral of the story is: never lose your temper." 

A soft sob left the tall skeleton, making Sans sigh. "Its just a story paps. Our lives are so much worse." 

"I... I know but it's just so sad!" 

"You're such a baby bones.... Okay it's kind of fucked up I will admit. But the cannibal witch one was worse. I thought this would be a happy book." 

Mutt cried for a moment longer before sniffing. "Bro? Can... Can you come home tomorrow? I want some kisses." 

Sans let out another sigh, he did that a lot on the phone with Papyrus. "Two days okay? I can come see you then. For now I'll give you a phone kiss okay?" 

"Why not sooner! It's not fair Lord.."

"Papyrus. Do not interfere with my work. You know how hard I worked to get here."

"I know I just... Miss you so much. The house is so quiet and lonely... And I miss your cooking."

"You always hated my cooking."

"Did not! I'm living off of canned veggies and baked goods."

"Papyrus please it's very late.."

"Okay... I'm sorry... I love you.."

"I love you too papyrus.... My Papy." A soft clack could be heard through the reciver, the sound of bone hitting plastic.

Mutt returned the sound then yawned. "How was your day lord?" 

"I don't want to discuss it... Get some rest okay? And in two days we can relax. Lay in your big bed and find a movie okay?" 

"Okay.." Mutt's voice came out breathy as he started to doze off a happy sigh leaving Sans. "I love you... Mutt. Goodnight." 

𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗘𝗻𝗱. 𝗠𝗲𝗿𝗿𝘆 𝗖𝗵𝗿𝗶𝘀𝘁𝗺𝗮𝘀!


End file.
